Seasons of Winter
by Faith.l
Summary: Em algum momento, alguém lhe disse que pessoas que passam por um choque emocional muito forte, entram em uma zona onde as lembranças são tudo que resta, e tentam se agarrar a elas desesperadamente. [SiriusBellatrix] 3º lugar no X Challenge SB do 3V


**Autora:** Faith  
**Sinopse:** _Em algum momento, alguém lhe disse que pessoas que passam por um choque emocional muito forte, entram em uma zona onde as lembranças são tudo que resta, e tentam se agarrar a elas desesperadamente._  
**Shipper:** Sirius/Bellatrix  
**Classificação:** PG13  
**Gênero:** Drama/Angst  
**Spoilers:** 5  
**Status:** Completa  
**Idioma:** Português

**Disclaimer:** Se Harry Potter me pertencesse eu garanto que a Bella não seria tão louca. Mas é tudo obra da Rowling, eu só escrevo por prazer.

* * *

**N/A: **Eu sei que a Bella é mais velha que o Sirius, mas eles tinham que ter a mesma idade nessa fic.

* * *

**Seasons of Winter**

_I look around, sometimes I stare_

_I think back now and then, I hope you know I care_

_I walked away that day, trying to treat you right_

_But you were on your track, it was me turning back_

_I left you freezing outside_

Era uma melodia bobinha e enjoativa que ecoava nas paredes de pedra, enquanto ela cantava baixinho. Bellatrix odiava a música, mas poderia cantá-la durante horas, até o nascer do sol. Por que não? Em algum momento, alguém lhe disse que pessoas que passam por um choque emocional muito forte, entram em uma zona onde as lembranças são tudo que resta, e tentam se agarrar a elas desesperadamente. Então ela cantaria enquanto pudesse suportar. Talvez não fosse o bastante, mas era tudo que podia fazer.

Olhava fixamente para frente enquanto abraçava os joelhos. A água já estava fria e ela não se importava. Mesmo se a sentisse, não faria diferença. Naquela noite, Sirius Black estava morto e, pela primeira vez em toda sua vida, Bellatrix se sentia culpada. Agora só restavam as lembranças, e só elas importavam.

_I still remember the world_

_From the eyes of a child_

Antes de Hogwarts, quando ainda eram crianças, Sirius e Bellatrix Black eram inseparáveis. Ela não gostava de brincar com suas irmãs, porque estas eram mais novas e mais bobas. Ele não gostava de brincar com seu irmão, porque este parecia uma menina e estava sempre choramingando para chamar a atenção dos adultos. Eles eram parecidos, podiam facilmente ser tomados por irmãos. Mas eram primos e gostavam disso. Um entendia o outro com apenas um olhar e só isso bastava para conversar, consolar, discutir ou provocar.

Compartilhavam vários gostos e um deles era a neve. Corriam para o jardim quando ela caía, e sorriam satisfeitos ao sentirem os flocos brancos no rosto. Bellatrix dizia que o mundo era mais bonito no inverno, Sirius dizia que era mais divertido. Também gostavam do Natal; anos mais tarde, quando já não se falassem mais, pensariam no outro todo dia vinte e cinco de Dezembro, e lembrariam com carinho de quando tinham seis anos de idade.

Era um Natal como todos os outros: todos reunidos em Grimmauld Place, conversas entediantes sobre membros distantes da família, planos para o futuro da nova geração. Sirius e Bellatrix passaram o dia todo do lado de fora, aproveitando a neve. Eles não suportavam mais a música irritante que Andromeda aprendera recentemente e cantava sem parar, incentivada pelos gritinhos e palmas de Narcissa e, entre uma conversa e outra, os dois cantavam-na em uma voz forçada para cair na risada logo em seguida.

Apesar da pouca idade, os dois gostavam de discutir assuntos mais sérios, como o que fariam quando fossem mais velhos e, esses eram, com muita freqüência, puxados por Bellatrix, que levava tudo mais a sério do que Sirius.

"Você tem que pensar nessas coisas", ela dizia, "tem que ter tudo planejado para não chegar a um ponto em que não sabe o que fazer."

"Não me diga o que eu tenho que fazer, Bella. Eu prefiro me surpreender ao invés de ter toda a minha vida programada."

"Mas você não vai chegar a lugar algum se não souber para onde ir!"

"E qual é a graça de saber para onde ir?"

A conversa geralmente terminava com uma careta dela ou uma bola de neve lançada por ele. Alguns anos mais tarde, Bellatrix iria atrás do que planejara e Sirius desejaria ter uma bola de neve nas mãos e a idade apropriada para atingir a prima. Mas, por enquanto, eles eram apenas crianças e, como todas elas, inocentes e incapazes de prever as conseqüências do futuro que escolhessem. Nenhum dos dois podia imaginar que sua amizade acabaria assim que entrassem em Hogwarts.

Após alguns minutos jogando neve um no outro, Bellatrix começou a reclamar que sua mão estava queimando, o que, Sirius percebeu, não era mentira.

"Porque está sem luvas?", ele perguntou mostrando as luvas cinza que usava.

"Elas coçam", ela respondeu dando de ombros e colocando as mãos entre as pernas.

Sirius resmungou qualquer coisa parecida com "sempre faz isso" e colocou as mãos da menina entre as suas. Ele não percebeu o sorriso discreto e satisfeito que surgiu nos lábios dela.

Bellatrix gostava muito do primo e, muitas vezes, sentia vontade não só de ficar ao seu lado, mas também do contato físico, embora não entendesse bem o porquê. Era fato que as luvas coçavam, e que ela sentia mais frio nas mãos do que em qualquer outra parte do corpo; ela não hesitava em se aproveitar disso para ficar de mãos dadas com o garoto. Não era boba, já sabia alguma coisa sobre o que homens e mulheres fazem e sentem quando estão juntos, e já havia associado isso com o que sentia por Sirius, mas não acreditou que pudesse ter razão e logo abandonou o pensamento. Também nunca perguntou se ele sentia algo parecido; sabia que, se fosse preciso, ela poderia fazê-lo sentir. Mas gostava do jeito como ele parecia não perceber nada e sempre acreditava nas desculpas que ela dava para ficarem mais próximos.

Estavam em silêncio, havia algum tempo, quando Bellatrix fez a pergunta que definiria o futuro dos dois.

"Sirius, você imagina como vai morrer?"

"Claro que não." E completou algum tempo depois: "Você imagina?"

"Às vezes, sim. É aquilo que eu já te disse sobre saber para onde você quer ir."

"Quer dizer que você está planejando sua morte?" Ele perguntou e riu. "Isso não existe, Bella."

"Deveria. E, se eu quiser, vai existir."

"Não seja boba. As coisas não existem só porque nós queremos que elas existam."

Ela ficou em silêncio pensando, irritada por Sirius ter achado a idéia tão boba. Sorriu ao pensar que ele aceitaria uma aposta e empinou o nariz, como sempre fazia quando estava convencida de alguma coisa.

"Eu acho que você vai morrer primeiro do que eu." Sirius revirou os olhos enquanto ela dava um meio sorriso idêntico ao dele. "E também acho que sou eu quem vai te matar." Ela esperou sorrindo, enquanto ele tinha um ataque de risos.

"E por que você faria isso?" Perguntou quando se acalmou.

"Nunca se sabe o que pode acontecer, você pode se tornar um obstáculo e então eu não terei alternativa senão te matar", respondeu com simplicidade, e então completou. "Quer apostar?"

Sirius ergueu as sobrancelhas.

"Que você vai me matar? Por que não? Tenho certeza que vou ganhar, de qualquer jeito."

Bellatrix riu e apertou de leve as mãos do outro.

"Você confia demais nas pessoas."

Ele não respondeu, e ela pensou um pouco antes de continuar.

"Nós precisamos selar esta aposta."

"Um aperto de mãos?"

"Não, um beijo."

Sirius não disse nada por algum tempo, e ela se perguntou o que ele estava pensando. Sabia que ele faria o que ela quisesse, ele sempre fazia, mas não sabia o porquê. Talvez ele se sentisse na obrigação de mimá-la, já que seus pais estavam muito ocupados dando atenção para as filhas mais novas, Andromeda e Narcissa. Ou, talvez, ele também sentisse aquela vontade estranha de estar sempre perto dela. De qualquer jeito, era só esperar até ele concordar.

"Você já beijou?" Sirius perguntou em um tom mais curioso do que esperava.

"Não" Bellatrix admitiu e, ainda empinando o nariz, completou. "Mas já vi mamãe e papai se beijando, não parece ser difícil."

"Eu também já vi meus pais se beijando. Achei... um pouco nojento."

"Deve ser mais nojento quando não somos nós que estamos fazendo", ela concordou pensativa.

"É, você tem razão. Se fosse tão ruim, eles não se beijariam."

Um silêncio desconfortável caiu sobre eles depois disso. Bellatrix agradeceu por Sirius estar usando luvas e, por isso, não poder sentir que as mãos dela estavam suando. Percebeu que as mãos dele, por sua vez, estavam tremendo um pouco e teve certeza que, se não estivesse tão nervosa, daria risada da situação.

"Então... você sabe como se faz?" Ele perguntou, quebrando o silêncio.

"Acho que só precisamos encostar nossas bocas", ela respondeu, franzindo a testa. "É melhor eu fazer, feche os olhos."

Sirius obedeceu e fechou os olhos, enquanto ela virava o corpo para ficar de frente para ele. Apesar do nervosismo, não deixou de sorrir ao vê-lo daquele jeito. Sentia seu coração bater mais forte, e achou que também pudesse ouvir o coração dele, se prestasse atenção. Devagar, diminuiu a distância entre eles e fechou os olhos antes de encostar sua boca na dele, fazendo um pequeno biquinho. O beijo durou, no máximo, dois segundos, mas, para eles, durou toda uma eternidade. Quando se separaram, Bellatrix estava sorrindo abertamente, satisfeita consigo mesma.

"E então?" Ela perguntou.

"Foi bom", Sirius respondeu, balançando a cabeça.

"É, foi mesmo. Mas o que importa é que selamos nossa aposta, e que agora ela está valendo."

"Claro, claro. Não posso me esquecer de nunca mais chegar perto de você para não correr risco de vida."

Bellatrix deu risada e se perguntou se teria mesmo coragem de matar seu primo se fosse preciso. Não teve muito tempo para pensar, logo em seguida eles ouviram a mesma música da qual estavam tentando escapar o dia inteiro. Andromeda atravessava o jardim para avisá-los que estava ficando tarde, e que a ceia já iria começar.

_Slowly those feelings_

_Were clouded by what I know now_

Sete anos mais velhos, já no terceiro ano de Hogwarts, Sirius e Bellatrix não andavam mais juntos. Sua amizade acabou logo que entraram na escola e foram selecionados para casas diferentes, rivais entre si. Bellatrix, como era esperado de todo Black, entrou na Sonserina, cheia de orgulho e certa de que aquele era o primeiro passo para conseguir tudo que ela pudesse querer ao longo de sua vida. Desde que podia se lembrar, ouvia sua família dizer coisas maravilhosas sobre a casa e sabia que seria uma vergonha se entrasse em qualquer outra. Ela não conseguiu acreditar quando Sirius foi selecionado para a Grifinória.

A primeira noite na escola foi difícil. Bellatrix se perdeu entre os esforços para fazer amizades dentro da Sonserina e os olhares desesperados que Sirius dirigia a ela. Passou a noite toda acordada, e pela manhã já sabia o que iria fazer, sabia até mesmo como reagir quando a coruja lhe entregasse a carta dos seus pais com orientações precisas sobre como agir com Sirius. Ela tomou uma decisão lógica, não deu atenção para todos os sentimentos que tinha pelo primo desde os seis anos de idade, Sirius era uma vergonha para a família e, a partir daquele dia, era apenas um conhecido.

Sirius, por sua vez, se acostumou com a Grifinória mais rápido do que esperava. Conheceu James, Remus e Peter, e logo deixou de se importar com as caretas que sua mãe fazia quando voltava para casa. A única coisa da qual sentia falta era sua prima; três anos não foram suficientes para acostumá-lo aos olhares frios que recebia sempre que a encontrava nos corredores. Mesmo assim, fingia não se importar e não tentava falar com ela nem durante as férias, quando passava a maior parte do tempo isolado em seu quarto em Grimmauld Place.

Era noite de Natal e, enquanto toda a família comia e conversava sobre como Narcissa aprendera tão rápido a tocar o piano, Sirius comia sua sobremesa no jardim, vendo a neve cair. Ouviu quando Bellatrix se aproximou e não falou nada, nem mesmo quando ela se sentou ao seu lado e ofereceu seu sorvete.

"Eu sei que você gosta", disse, encolhendo os ombros. "Eu nunca gostei mesmo."

Sirius olhou para a taça por um momento e finalmente a pegou das mãos de Bellatrix. Todo ano era servido o mesmo sorvete de nozes que ela odiava e era ele quem acabava comendo pelos dois.

"Como você está?" Ela perguntou com os olhos fixos no chão.

"Ótimo, Bella" Sirius respondeu seco. "Como vai a Sonserina?"

"Nós não precisamos falar sobre Hogwarts agora. É Natal, Sirius."

"Costumava ser mais divertido."

"Olha" Bellatrix levantou o rosto e olhou para ele, "eu fiz o que tinha que fazer."

"'Tinha que fazer'?" Ele perguntou rindo. "Você é tão cega quanto eles", indicou a casa com um aceno.

"Sirius, você não precisa andar com aqueles idiotas só porque caiu na casa errada, você é um Black, Grimmauld Place é a sua verdadeira casa."

"_Aqueles idiotas_", ele se levantou deixando de lado o sorvete, "são meus amigos, e este lugar não significa nada para mim, muito menos o nome idiota que eu sou obrigado a carregar."

Ele virou as costas e se afastou, sentando em uma raiz que se erguia do solo e onde os dois ficavam quando eram crianças. Após alguns minutos, ela também se levantou e foi se sentar ao lado dele.

"Foi aqui que nós nos beijamos", Bellatrix lembrou.

"Parece que foi ontem", ele sorriu ao lembrar. "Eu sinto sua falta, Bella."

"Eu sei, mas não posso...", ela suspirou "É, também sinto sua falta."

Por um momento foi como se nada tivesse acontecido e eles ainda fossem amigos como antes. Nada mais importava além deles e da neve que caía em volta. Bellatrix sabia exatamente o que fazer e dessa vez não seria apenas um beijo inocente entre duas crianças. Eles se aproximaram e se beijaram como se estivessem completamente apaixonados um pelo outro. E, naquela noite, talvez estivessem.

Minutos depois, ouviram as primeiras notas de uma melodia conhecida, e Bellatrix só pode rir da cara que Sirius fez.

_Where has my heart gone_

_Na uneven trade for the real world_

Ninguém nunca soube sobre os dois e eles só ficavam juntos fora de Hogwarts. Dentro da escola, tudo continuava como era antes: se tratavam como meros conhecidos, inimigos de casa. Apesar disso, o inverno parecia ter sido feito para eles, agora mais do que nunca. Todos os anos, na noite de Natal, sentavam-se no jardim, Sirius tomava as duas taças do sorvete de nozes, e eles ficavam lá enquanto o resto da família enchia seus irmãos de mimos.

Quando os primeiros rumores sobre um poderoso bruxo das trevas e seus seguidores surgiram, Sirius só podia imaginar se Bellatrix estava ou não envolvida como ele sabia que seus amigos da Sonserina estavam. Não demorou muito, pessoas apareceram mortas e, ao mesmo tempo, ela começou a agir de modo estranho. Contudo, ele havia fugido de casa no ano anterior, não poderia aparecer durante a ceia de Natal para interrogar sua prima. Só podia fazê-lo em Hogwarts.

"Você pretende me contar?" Ele a pegou sozinha na beira do lago em um fim de tarde.

"Estava me perguntando quando você viria atrás de mim", ela respondeu, sem se virar para ele.

"Bella, o que você está fazendo?" Perguntou, suspirando.

"Isso não é brincadeira, Sirius. Não é mais sobre Sonserina contra Grifinória, é muito mais sério do que você pensa."

"É claro que é mais sério", ele gritou. "Vocês estão matando pessoas!"

"Não, ainda não. Eu, pelo menos, ainda não matei ninguém."

"Ainda?" Sirius segurou seus ombros, e fez com que ela olhasse para ele. Bellatrix o encarou antes de falar.

"Você fugiu, Sirius."

"E o que isso tem a ver..."

"Você fugiu", ela continuou. "E agora está vivendo com o dinheiro que o tio Alphard lhe deixou. Quem vai tomar o sorvete? Quem vai me beijar e rir dos outros junto comigo?"

"Bella..." Ela o abraçou antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa.

"Eu vou me casar, Sirius", disse contra o seu peito. "Lestrange. Ele é bom, papai gosta dele."

Sirius estava sem reação. Beijou-a quando ela ergueu o rosto e a abraçou quando ela voltou a apoiar-se no seu peito.

"Por favor" Bellatrix falou depois de um tempo, "escolha seu lado, ainda não é tarde para voltar para casa."

"Eu não vou voltar."

Ela se soltou dos braços dele e balançou a cabeça. "Não fique na minha frente", disse se afastando, "nossa aposta ainda está valendo."

Sirius ficou olhando para o lago, enquanto ela voltava para o castelo. Sabia que ela estava envolvida com as pessoas erradas, mas, de alguma forma, ainda tinha alguma esperança de estar enganado. Virou para trás quando ela riu, e a encontrou olhando para ele, os braços abertos.

"Olha", Bellatrix disse olhando para cima e virada para ele. "Neve." Sorriu e voltou para o castelo, deixando-o sozinho ao observar enquanto os primeiros flocos de neve caiam.

Alguns anos se passaram sem que eles se falassem. Mais pessoas morreram e a guerra que se formou foi inevitável. Sirius e seus amigos se uniram à Ordem da Fênix, e estavam lutando contra bruxos como Bellatrix. Apesar disso, os dois nunca se enfrentaram diretamente. A situação estava difícil para a Ordem, as notícias não eram boas e o número de mortos só aumentava. Eles estavam no meio do inverno quando Sirius foi até a casa dos Lestrange.

"Então, o que está fazendo aqui?" Bellatrix perguntou, saindo para o jardim e fechando a porta atrás de si.

"O que você acha que eu estou fazendo aqui?" Sirius tornou, abrindo os braços.

"Mudou de idéia?" Ela cruzou os dela com um sorriso.

"Não, não mudei. Só quero saber por que você continua fazendo isso."

"Perdeu seu tempo, Sirius. Você sabe o que eu sempre quis."

"Poder? E isso vale a morte de toda essa gente?" Bellatrix deu de ombros. "Nós não somos mais crianças, Bella, por que você tem que ser tão mimada e estúpida desse jeito?"

Sem dizer uma palavra, Bellatrix andou até ele e lhe deu um tapa no rosto com toda a força que tinha em sua mão pequena e fina.

"Você me deixou, Sirius", disse por trás dos dentes cerrados. "Se quer culpar alguém, culpe você mesmo."

Sirius gargalhou, uma risada tão fria que Bellatrix se afastou alguns passos. Ele tirou alguma coisa de dentro da jaqueta e jogou no chão aos pés dela.

"Acho que já guardei isso por muito tempo, é a sua vez agora." Falou com a voz mais seca que pôde e foi embora, deixando-a ali, de braços cruzados e olhando para baixo, para a foto dos dois que foi tirada no Natal de muitos anos antes, quando eles ainda tinham apenas seis anos de idade.

Na foto, as duas crianças estavam felizes e sorriam um para a outra de mãos dadas.

_Oh I... I want to go back to_

_Believing in everything and knowing nothing at all_

Depois daquele dia, Bellatrix só viu Sirius de passagem, quando a levaram para Azkaban e, é claro, naquela noite. Muito tempo havia passado e eles nunca voltariam a ser crianças, não importa o quanto gostassem da neve e do Natal. Por isso ela cantava a mesma música que Andromeda e Narcissa cantavam, era o mais próximo que podia chegar de sua infância, de quando Sirius ainda ria com ela.

Repetia para si mesma que era só uma aposta e, ainda assim, o rosto dele ao cair no véu aparecia toda vez que ela fechava os olhos. Perguntou-se quanto tempo poderia agüentar aquilo e, ao mesmo tempo, se não merecia mais, alguma coisa pior. Pensou em se matar, mas acabou rindo de si mesma, não seria tão covarde.

Enfim, parou de cantar e saiu da banheira. Ao passar pelo espelho, parou e encarou o próprio reflexo.

"Você ganhou, Bella, como sempre."

**FIM**

* * *

**N/A: **Reviews, como sempre, bem vindas ;)

Agradecimentos ultra especiais para a Guta, A beta xD


End file.
